


A D3L1C1OUS evening

by Le_purple



Series: ships [11]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bulges and Nooks, Candy, F/M, Femdom, Food, Food Kink, Food Sex, Hand Jobs, Honey, Oral Sex, Smut, Syrup, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:44:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: Dave and Terezi have messy food sex





	A D3L1C1OUS evening

"So we're doing this." Dave sighed, laying on his bed wearing only his boxers and watching Terezi rush back-and-forth into the bedroom, dropping armfuls of colourful bottles and packets of syrup and candy.

"FUCK Y3AH! YOU PROM1S3D 4ND 1 SP3NT H4LF MY BUDG3T ON TH1S."

"How the fuck do you spend half your budget on on candy and shit?" Terezi rose her eyebrow a she dropped the final load. "Yeah, dumb question."

"1 TH1NK TH4T'S 1T!" Terezi sighed, stretching her arms before removing her shirt and pulling off her colourful bra.

"Finally, lets get this shit started." She crawled on top of him and locked her lips on his, their tongues swirling against each other and dancing in between mouths.

 

"HOLD UP 4 S3C." Terezi said, quickly pulling her teal tinged tongue out of Dave's mouth to tear open a packet of skittles, cramming the fistful into her mouth and continuing the kiss. The skittles were caught between their twirling tongues, the coloured coating already dissolved in their combined efforts, making the fake fruit flavour fill their mouths. Terezi pulled her smiling face away once more, letting Dave keep the skittles in his mouth and grabbing another fistful and dropping them in her own mouth as she crawled off the bed. Terezi climbed in between Dave's legs, and slowly pulled off his underwear, Dave's semi-hard penis lazily springing back into place.

"1F YOU H4DN'T SH4V3D TH1S 3NT1R3 TH1NG WOULD'V3 GON3 TO SH1T." Terezi said, silently thanking Dave for the opportunity to continue. She reached over Dave's thigh and grabbed a jar of honey, twisting off the tin lid and pouring the honey onto his chest, pulling the stream down his abdomen and onto the base of his hardening penis.

"Holy shit! Terezi, that's so much fucking honey!" Dave exclaimed, the golden goo dripping down his balls.

"C4LM DOWN D4V3, 1'V3 GOT TH1S." Terezi said calmly, dragging her tongue across his torso and lapping up all of the spilled honey.

"If you get any of this on my sheet I will a-AAH~ctually kill you." Dave's voice wavered into a pleasured cry and Terezi's tongue got further and further down, almost wrapping around his balls as it scooped up the honey. She sucked his balls into her mouth and quickly released them once she traced her tongue around every bead of honey before licking the base of his fully erect penis.  
"Holy shit. Can you just start now? Fucking please!" Terezi climbed back on top of him without saying anything, pulling his back up to kiss him again, the taste of skittles still filling his mouth. Dave wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close, slipping his hand down her back and grabbing her plumb ass through her boxers.

"4H, 4H, 4H~." Terezi teased, pulling away "1'M ST1LL H4V1NG FUN DO1NG TH1S." Terezi poured the rest of the skittles into her mouth and threw the bag off the bed. She slid her index and middle finger into his mouth and Dave automatically opened it.  
"GOOD BOY, D4V3~" She said in a coo, grabbing the plastic bottles and squeezing an entire hemospectrum of syrup into his open mouth, Dave obediently taking all of it. Pleased with the image, she quickly grabbed Dave's phone and snapped a picture, Dave waiting until she would start.  
"NOW SW4LLOW." She commanded, Dave shutting his mouth and letting the fake fruit flavour slide down his throat like a saccharin stream. "DO YOU W4NT 4NOTH3R TR34T?"

"I want to just fuck already."

"TOO B4D." Without missing a beat, Terezi pulled her underwear off and thrust her long, teal bulge down his throat, releasing a pleasured hiss as Dave began sucking and moving his tongue as Terezi pushed it in and out of his maw.  
"OH MY GOG D4V3~ YOUR MOUTH F33LS SOOO FUCK1NG GOOD." She whined, her nook dripping down his chin and neck, Dave swallowing around her in response, making Terezi twitch. Dave felt Terezi's bulge throb in his mouth as she drew closer to an orgasm.  
"D4V3! 1 TH1NK 1'M GONN4 CUM!" Terezi moaned, releasing a whine as she let her teal cum burst down his throat before pulling it out and cumming all over his face.

"Terezi!" Dave gasped breathlessly "Please, for the love of fuck just start."

"1 TH1NK YOU'V3 34RN3D TH1S." Terezi said, crawling back of the bed and once more going in between his legs.

"Think? Terezi, my mouth tastes like tutti-frutti asshole and my dick is feels like it is on fire."

"SHUT UP D4V3." Terezi giggled, opening a packet of gummy shapes, shoving a few in her own mouth and standing up to feed Dave, who began sucking and chewing on them. Terezi sat on her knees and began to work on Dave's dick, licking and coating it with her sugar filled spit and fondling his balls, Dave's fingers and toes curling. She swallowed the small gummies and put his balls in her mouth again, sucking closer and closer to his penis.  
"H-hey, watch the tee-th." Dave stammered, the sensation of Terezi's mouth moving up to the tip of his penis breaking his speech.

"D4V3, STOP WORRY1NG 4ND 3NJOY, 1'M NOT GO1NG TO B1T3 YOUR HUM4N BULG3 OFF." Terezi said, her long tongue wrapping around his dick more soothing than her words. Feeling that Dave was properly warmed up, Terezi slowly let Dave's cock slide into her mouth, taking it to the base and letting it go someway down her throat. She began to quicken her pace, her head rapidly bobbing up and down as she felt Dave's penis get ready to cum. Before he came, Terezi released his dick from her mouth and let him cum on her face, catching some of the hot, white cum on her tongue.  
"4R3 YOU UP FOR 4 COUPL3 MOR3?" Terezi asked, noticing that his penis was only half flaccid.

"Fuck yeah!" Dave said, Terezi excitedly climbing on top of him once more, grabbing the rest of the gummy shapes for herself and opening a packet of jelly beans which she fed to Dave.  
"I swear," Dave said, chewing the jelly beans and watching Terezi lick his dick like a feral animal until it was fully erect before positioning herself above it. "By the time we've done my internal organs will be caramelised. Like, my blood will be cherry syrup and I'll be a walking pile of diabetes." He put his hands on Terezi's wide hips, Terezi nervously trying to push herself onto Dave's cock, releasing high pitch grunts as she tried to stretch her nook around it. Without breaking eye contact, Dave fumbled around him to find his phone, quickly turning on the camera and recording.

"UH~TURHN TH3-!-TH3 C4M3R4 OFF." Terezi moaned, still pushing herself down.

"Nuh-uh. You record me all the time."

"TH4T'S SO 1-4H-G3T TO SM3LL YOUR D3L1C1OUS F4C3. 4H-4ND 1 T4K3 TH3M ON YOUR PHON3 SO YOU C4N D3L3T3 TH3M."

"Don't worry, I'm not going to send it to anyone." Dave said, still watching her, and feeling her slide down."Do you need help?" Terezi nodded.

"TROLL NOOKS 4R3N'T M4D3 FOR H4RD OBJ3CTS 4H-ND 1'M NOT US3D TO TH3M Y3T."

"Are you ready?" Dave asked, Terezi only replying with a nod. "Tell me to stop if it hurts." Dave put his free hand on her hip and pushed her down, Terezi responding with high pitched moans and whimpers. To finish, Dave thrust into her, the tip hitting the end of her nook, Terezi gasping and moaning as she felt him inside.  
"Are you ok?!"

"Y34H, JUST DON'T STOP." Terezi said, putting one of her hands on his sticky chest. "4FT3R TH1S, 1 G3T TO FUCK YOU."

"If you last that long." Dave taunted, enjoying the feeling of Terezi's warm, tight nook squeeze his dick.

"4H-1 DON'T TH1NK YOU C4N H4NDL3 H4-HOW LONG 1 C4N L4ST."

"Oh yeah?" Dave said, thrusting harder.

"Y34H D4V3." Terezi squeezed her nook harder around his penis and using her hand placed on his chest to help her grind against him. "4R3 YOU CUMM1NG?" She felt his cock get harder and hotter, it throbbing and pulsing inside her as if it was a heart. Dave said nothing as Terezi continued to grind on his twitching penis, struggling to hold the phone straight and eventually ending the video.  
"1F YOU'R3 CUMM1NG JUST S4Y!" She teased his dick even more, Terezi's own orgasm close.

"Why would I cum, I'm enjoying the show too much." Dave said, partially through gritted teeth. Terezi caught eye contact before grinding one last time, both her and Dave cumming at the exact same time, Dave's cum jetting up inside Terezi as her bulge released a spurt of teal cum. She shakily climbed off of Dave and climbed off of the bed.

"NOW 1T'S MY TURN." She said mischievously, lining up her bulge with his asshole. She let her bulge wriggle inside of him, Dave not yet used to the sensation.

"hoLY FUCK this feels weird."

"1 C4N STOP 1F YOU W4NT."

"No, keep going." He insisted. It wasn't long before Terezi managed to fit her entire bulge inside of him, the wriggling tendril reaching where she new felt good. She began thrusting into him, Dave's toes curling as he felt the tentacle plunge into him. Dave moaned as he felt Terezi hit his prostate, Terezi noticed that and ravaged that spot, Dave releasing unintelligible moans and grunts.

"DO3S TH-4T F33L GOOD D4V3?" Terezi asked, focusing on the feeling of Dave's tight ass around her bulge.

"Uhg~ Fuck yeah." Dave managed to say as Terezi hammered inside of him. Terezi opened another pack of gummy shapes and poured the rest of the honey inside, taking the sticky shapes out and rubbing his dick.  
"Terezi, I'm gonna cum."

"DON'T CUM Y3T, 1'M 4LMOST TH3R3." Dave closed his eyes and tried to focus on not cumming, trying his best not to focus on what Terezi was doing. She began cleaving into him harder, her teal pre-cum already filling him, and dripping out of his ass.  
"D4V3, YOU C4N CUM NOW!" She said breathlessly. Dave let everything out that he had pent up, cumming once more and getting it over himself, Terezi pulling out of him and cumming all over him too. Seeing Dave covered in both of their cum gave Terezi an idea and she quickly picked up all of the bottles of syrup she could find and began squirting them all over his body and face, taking pictures and videos of it on Dave's phone.

"Are you done?" Dave asked, coming to his senses.

"G1V3 M3 4 M1NUT3." She said, giving the syrups one final squirt and them sprinkling every open packet of candy she had on him before snapping a final picture.

"You done now?"

"Y34H."

"Once we eat all of this shit, can we do this again sometime?"

"FUCK Y34H! 4ND N3XT T1ME, 1'M BR1NG1NG 1C3 CR34M!"


End file.
